The present invention relates to a curable resin composition, and more particularly to a curable resin composition comprising, as a main component, an elastomeric organic polymer of a saturated hydrocarbon having at least one silicon-containing group cross-linkable by the formation of a siloxane bond (hereinafter referred to as "reactive silicon group") at the molecular ends and having improved heat resistance.
There have been commercially prepared alkylene oxide polymers having a reactive silicon group at the molecular ends such as a propylene oxide polymer, which are curable even at ordinary temperature to form an elastomeric cured product. However, the alkylene oxide polymer is unsatisfactory in heat resistance, water resistance, weatherability, and the like.
In order to avoid the defects of the alkylene oxide polymer, saturated hydrocarbon polymers having a reactive silicon group at the molecular ends, such as an isobutylene polymer, have been studied, as disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Ser. No. 065,550. Although the saturated hydrocarbon polymer is remarkably improved in heat resistance and weatherability compared with the alkylene oxide polymer, the properties are not sufficient and its use is sometimes limited.
An object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition comprising, as a main component, an elastomeric organic polymer of a saturated hydrocarbon having reactive silicon groups at the molecular ends and having improved heat resistance.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.